1. Field of the Present Invention
The present invention relates to a connection structure between a resin component and a metal component and an ink-jet head comprising the same.
2. Description of Related Art
A Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2003-90308 discloses a technology of connecting a resin component and a metal component with a stepped screw. The stepped screw has a head, a large diameter part connected to the head and a small diameter part extending from the leading end of the large diameter part, having a diameter smaller than the large diameter part and being threaded. The large diameter part is not threaded and has an approximately same length as a thickness of the resin component. According to the above document, the metal component has a female screw hole that is screw-engaged with the small diameter part of the stepped screw and the resin component has a through-hole that is engaged with the large diameter part of the stepped screw. A rubber pad is interposed between the head of the stepped screw and the resin component to conduct a screwing process. Therefore, stress applied to the resin component is relieved by the pad, so that it is possible to prevent a crack from occurring in the resin component.